New Friends and a new Life
by Ayane1
Summary: This is my first real fic and it's bout yane and Kyia (both my characters) and the rest of the yu yu hakusho gang. It's Yane x hiei and Kyia x kurama
1. Default Chapter

Makai: There was a battle going on over land, which seemed to be   
happining lately so no one enterviened. The leader of one of the sides   
was named Yane, along with her right hand man (woman actualy) Kyia. The   
battle had been going on for a while and there side was winning but not   
by much.  
  
Yane's P.O.V.  
there's blood and bodys flying everywhere and screams filled the air.  
~ Why are we fighting like this we might win the land but whats the   
point if no ones alive to live there. She looked up to find herself up   
against her apponent Laden, the leader of the other side. She starts to   
chant her special attack (poeple who looked at my P.F. will understand   
that part) it hits it's targetand killed Aden, but the problem was that she   
had used to much of her energy, before that attack. ~ I have to get out of   
here or I'll get killed, Kyia can handle the rest for shore~ So she found a   
portal that was close by and went through. The last thing she remembered seeing   
was a forest serrounding her before she passed out. 


	2. getting to know each other

Hiei was just going from tree to tree tring to find a quite place to just sit around, when he sees a girl lying on the ground in the next clearing. He was just going to keep going and not stop but he saw a portal to Makai close so he decided to take a closer look. He kneeled next to her a little if she was still alive.  
  
In Makai- Yane's (now Kyia's) troops where celerbrating their victory when Kyia noticed that Yane wasn't there. No one else in the group new where she was etheir. Kyia new that she couldn't have been taken because they killed all the enimies. So she new that she must of retreated to the human world after useing her special attack. So she decided to go to ningenkai to find her. (duh)  
  
Back in Ningenkai- Yane was starting to stur, so H decided to leave and track her down latter, but he felt a strong ki. He knew it couldn't be the girl lying behind him because she was still unconsious. He bearly had time to react and get out of the way of Kyia's attack. (though he dosen't know who she is.And Kyia thinks that Hiei attacked Yane. ) He countered with his kanta but she deafended herself with her staff/spear thing. They kept fighting like this for a long time until Kyia finally pinned H to the ground.  
  
Kyia- "who are you"  
Hiei- "Hn"  
Kyia- " What happened to Yane?"  
Hiei- "Hell if I know I got here 5min. before you did. NOW GET OFF ME!!!  
  
Kyia stops and gets off H, then walks over to the now concious Yane (who's been watching the fight with much amuzement ^_^)  
  
Kyia to Yane- "are you ok?"  
Yane- "yup"  
Kyia turns to Hiei- "do you have anywhere we could stay for the night?"  
Hiei- "no"  
  
Kyia keeps bugging h until he gives up and takes them to Genkai's temple, plus he figures that will get them out of his face.  
  
Genkai's temple: Yukina healed all three of them. Kuwabara starts making fun of H for being pinned by a girl. So they start there usaual fights.  
  
Hiei- "oaf"  
Kuwabara- "shrimp"  
Hiei- "baka" ( I might have spelled that wrong)  
Kuwabara- "half-pint"  
Hiei- "human"  
  
By that time Kurama and Yusuke had walked in the room.  
  
Yane - "do they always do that?"  
Kurama & Yusuke - "yes"   
Yane - 0.o  
Kuwabara - "Whimp"  
Hiei - "moron"  
Kurama - "THATS ENOUGH YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACKE" (He just got an A- on a test so hes not in a good mood ^_^)  
Hiei - 0.o;  
Kuwabara - 0.o;  
Yusuke - 0.o;  
Kurama - Thank- you  
Keiko - who are you guy's anyways  
The gaze went from Kurama to Keiko who seemed to have entered the room at some point unknown to Yane and Kyia  
  
Kyia - " uh, I'm Kyia and I'm a gryph and second in command of my village.   
Kurama - Then who's first in command?  
Yane - *still trying to interpret the fight she just saw*  
Kyia - ^_^; *nudges Yane*  
Yane - "huh, oh I am."  
Yusuke - "And who are you."  
Yane - " I'm Yane, and I'm half Youko and half pyro demon."  
Kyia - "get all that."  
Yusuke - "yup"  
Keiko - Yeah  
Kurama - "yes"  
Kuwabara - uh huh  
Hiei - "Hn"  
Yukina - "yep" ^_^  
Yane - "good, cause I'm not repeating myself."  
Yusuke - "okay" ^_^; "but why are you here?"  
Yane - *getting a minegrain from all the questions*  
Kyia - *getting frustrated with Yane* "we were in a war over land and Yane, retreated here after killing there general. And I came here After we won *smiles* to find her."  
Yukina - "but Hiei said that she was unconcious when he found her?"  
Yane - *still not getting involed in the conversation*  
Kyia - *fist at Yane* " She used her special attack so all of her energy was drained at one time real fast."  
Yuknia - "oooooohhhhhhh, ok" ^_^  
Kyia - "so are we done with the questions?"  
Yusuke - "only one more are you an enemy"  
Kyia - *sigh of relief* no  
Yusuke - "good"  
Keiko - "well I say lets get some sleep and will figure out what were going to do tomorrow."  
  
Ayane: k, I know it sucked but I had to explaine some things. Please review and I need sugestions BADLY. Oh and thank-you A.R. for the sugestion bout the forest part. 


	3. Kyia's new 'friend'

That night- Kyia couldn't help but think that maybe they didn't kill everybody, because it was over way to fast. So she decide to take a walk to clear her mind. She was walking with her head down and didn't see the person infront of her. The problem was netheir did the person in front of her so they banged into each other sending them both to the ground. The person starts to say there sorry but she cut him off cause she recicnized the voice.  
  
Kyia - "Kurama?"  
Kurama - "Kyia? What are you doing out this late?"  
Ky - "I could ask you the same question. I just couldn't sleep."  
Kur - "same here, not to intrude but why couldn't you sleep?"  
Ky - *a little taken back* "Uh, just thinking that O don't know if we killed all of are enimes, because the fight was won a little to quickly."  
  
She bearly finished her sentence befor a portal to Makai opened about 20ft. infront of them, and a soldier (we'll call it Laden's side) from Laden's troops came trhrough and attacked Kyia. She dodged it easily but didn't four others come through the portal, two where fighting Kurama and the one that was left suprize attacked Kyia. She didn't have time to react and was knocked about 30ft. She didn't even have enough time to get up before three of the soldiers started kicking her around. (one left Kurama.) Kuram killed the soldier he was up against and went to help out Kyia. He took on one of them and that gave an opening for Kyia to attack the other two. She stabed one of them with her spear/staff and it killed him instintly cause he was at maxium power. (it depends on how much power her opponents are using to determine how fast it kills them. And there is a cure, if they live long enough to get it.) So herself and Kurama only had one opponent left. Kyia was knocked back again, but this time while she was down the soldier drew his sword and charged for Kurama. He was unaware of this and so it was the perfect sneek attack. The soldier was mearly 3ft. away from Kuram when he relized what was about to happen and braced himself for the blow. Right before he was hit Kyia jumped in the way of the attack and took the full force of the blow, but also stabed the soldier with her weapon in the process leaving him dead. Kyia fell to the ground imeaditly. The other soldier was about to finish her off but Kurama killed it before it even got the chance to move. Kurama rushed over to Kyia.  
  
Kur - "are you ok"  
Ky - *groans in pain* " yeah I think so."  
Kur - "we need to get you to the temple."  
  
At Genkai's Temple - The now unconsious Kyia was ruched through the temple door to the main living room. Kurama went in and woke up Yukina to heal Kyia. By this time eveyone was awake and woundering what the hell happened. After Yukina healed Kyia, Kurama and Kyia explained everything that had happened.  
  
Yane - "so not all of them are dead?"  
Kyia - "I'm afraid not."  
Yane - "Then we have to leave right now to find a portal to Makai!"  
Kyia - "why?"  
Yane - "to check on are troops!"  
Kyia - "Oh shit I forgot all about them!"  
Yane - *under her breath* "thats why your not the leader."  
Kyia - "I heared that!!!"  
Yane - "well, now isn't the time to ague lets go."  
Yusuke - "there's no way you guys are going by your self."  
Kuwabara - "yeah we'r going with you."  
Kyia - "fine"  
Yusuke - "Kurama, Hiei are you coming?"   
Kurama - "Sure"  
Hiei - "do I have a choice"  
  
In Makai -   
Yane - "the troops camp ground should just be around this courner."  
Kyia - *screams* "Oh My God"  
Yane - "are troops there all gone." (if your slow that means there all dead)  
Kyia - "they can't be."  
The rest of the gang - (-_-)  
Kyia - "theres a note"  
Yane - *picks it up and reads it out loud*  
  
"Dear Kyia and Yane,  
If you haven't noticed I have killed all your troops. If you would like to know none of them would give out information on where you two retreated to. I just wanted to let you know I'm alive and well. Oh and Yane your special attack packs a punch.   
  
Your undoer,  
General Laden  
P.S. My troops and I will be coming after you next."  
  
Yane - *sarcaticly* "Well thats nice of him to make sure we were taken care of"  
Kyia - "don't even joke Yane!"  
Kurama - "c' mon lets get out of here before someone finds us and dosen't want to talk."  
  
In the human world the following night -  
Kyia was sitting on a park bench when Kurama walked up.  
  
Kurama - "you ok?"  
Kyia - *still in shock* "Jake, Noell, Kin, Onix, Britt, Tibul." (tears start to fall)  
Kurama - "are those poeple in your troop?"  
Kyia - "yes, they were all like brothers and sisters to Yane and I."  
Kurama - "sorry about your loss."  
Kyia - "It's ok You didn't kill them."  
  
Elsewhere -  
Yane was sitting on a tree branch when Hiei walked up.  
  
Hiei - "Thats my tree your in."  
Yane - "Well I geuss you'll have to find another one for tonight."  
Hiei - *to tired to argue tuned around to walk away but Yane started talking and for some reason he didn't know, he stayed to listen.*  
Yane - "they were like my family. They watched my back and I watched there's."  
Hiei - *sits on the branch next to her* "Well you have to have other family?"  
Yane - "yeah, Kurama" *realises what she just said* "YOU CAN'T TELL ANYBODY I TOLD YOU THAT!"  
Hiei - *big smirk on his face* "why, dosen't Kurama know?"  
Yane - "no. I"m not going to tell him etheir, if he finds out on his own the more power to him but he's not fiding out from me. OR YOU!!! Plus I'll tell Yukina that your her bro."  
Hiei - "HOW DID U KNOW THAT!!!"  
Yane - "It's obvious, your eyes are excatly the same."  
Hiei - "I won't tell Kurama if you don't tell Yuknia."  
Yane - "deal"  
Hiei - " Hn."  
  
Hiei and Yane decided to head back to the temple, but as there walking someone is watching them.  
Lade - ~soon Yane I'll get you. And I think I know how, your starting to get attached to that fire demon.~  
  
Meanwhile back to Kurama and Kyia.  
  
Kyia - "If I wouldn't have left none of that wound have happened to Yane and I's troops."  
Kurama - "No if you would have stayed you would have been killed along side your troops."  
Kyai - "no one would care."  
Kurama - "I would." *turns away, and a red as his school uniform*  
Kyia - *shocked by the sudden complament, and starts to blush to* "uh........ I geuss we need to be gitting back."  
Kurama - *dosen't know if he should feel realived or rejected* "yeah, sure"  
  
Ayane: K thats the story. What is Lade going to do? You won't know until I get some reviews, and some sugestions ^_^ 


	4. love or lust?

D.C. - I know that I haven't had these on all my other chapters but I forgot to put them up so I'll say it now. I do not own Yu Yu hakusho never have, never will.  
  
Author's notes - This chapter is going to mainly revolve around Yane and Hiei. And there will be a little ooc for Hiei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day Yane went to the clearing in the woods where Hiei had found her, and started traing. In the middle of all this traing she didn't notice that Hiei was sitting on a near by branch. He watched her for a very long time.  
  
Hiei - ~She is a good fighter, well not better then me, but all the same very goog. And very pretty, wait what am I thinking. Well she is but what dose that matter it's not like I like her. Or do I? NO I can't like her I don't like anybody that way. Plus she's Kurama's sister that just wouldn't be right, but I don't like her so it dosen't matter cause I don't like her. Oh shit I think I do.~  
  
Yane fianly realizes Hiei is watching her, but dosen't let him know that she knows he's there.  
  
Yane - ~ Is he watching me? No he can't be why would he be? Why wouldn't he be? What am I thinking I don't even like the guy, wait do I? No I can't like him. Why not it's not like it's against the law. That dosen't matter though cause I don't like him. OMG I think I do.~ (I refuse to say the loards name in vain on perpose ^_^ so 4 u slow people she just said oh my g*d)  
  
About that time Yane sall someone sneeking up on Hiei and he didn't notice cause he was arguing with himself about Yane. Before Yane could even tell him to watch out the person jumped Hiei and takeled him to the ground. When he looked up Yane had to take a step back.  
  
Yane - "Lade!!!"  
Lade - "you were expecting prince charming? Oh wait I geuss I just pinned him to the ground didn't I"  
Yane - "what are you talking about? I think I hit you in the head with my attack a little to hard."  
Lade - "Haha joke all you want but you won't be such a joker when I kill this "outcast" for lack of a better term"  
Yane - "get off him."  
Lade - "haven't you woundered why he hasn't been fighting back against me?"  
Yane - *looks at Hiei* "what did you do to him?"  
Lade - "well you know very well that I can mimic peoples attacks just by watching them right?"  
Yane - "yes, your point is?"  
Lade - "well I was watching your friend Kyia and I mimiced one of her attacks."   
  
with that he gets off of Hiei showing that he had stabed him with Kyia's staff/spear. Hiei was trying to stay concious and not show any sighn of weakness, but when Lade stood up he pulled the weapon out of Hiei and then kicked him in the stomache. And even know Hiei was trying his hardest not to he let out a small cry of pain.  
  
Lade - "well I geuss I'll leave you to alone to say your good-byes. Oh and I've put a forcefield up arund the forest so you won't be able to seek help from Kyia or the others unless he survives until noon tomorrow." (it was currently 5:00pm.)  
  
And with that Lade Vanished. Yane ran Over to Hiei's side.   
  
Yane - "Do you think you can last until tomorrow?"  
Hiei - couldn't get his voice above a whisper "I don't think I'll last another hour."  
  
It started to thunder so Yane picked up Hiei (with much resistence from Hiei) and went to a nearby cave. She probed him up with her jacket and a rock. (she had dark blue jeans on, with a black tanktop and jacket so she lost the jacket.) She took of his shirt to see how deep the wound was. (the wound is like in the middle of his rib cage and it bearly missed one of the lungs)  
  
Hiei - "so, how bad is it and how fast am I going to die?"  
Yane - "well it's pretty deep but I do know the cure but your not going to like it."  
Hiei - "what is it?" *not sounding to thriled*  
Yane - "Well someone has to give you life energy."  
Hiei - "whats the catch" (remeber how Yusuke had to get energy from Keiko. Korny I know but I had to get them to the next step some how ^_^)  
Yane - " Well you have to give in through the lips."   
Hiei - "WHAT!!!" *Trying not to feel just a lttle bit excited ^_^*  
Yane - "yup, or you can die cause theres no other way"  
Hiei - "Fine get it over with"  
Yane - "K"   
  
Yane leaned down and Hiei leaned up as the kissed,. After bout 30sec. Hiei could tell that she was losing a lot of energy cause she almost passed out at one point, so he rapped his arm around her to prop her up (he didn't know if it was because he new that he would die if he didn't get that energy or if he just needed a reason to hold her.) After about 2min. they both new that the transfer of energy was complete but for some reason they didn't want to stop, the kiss deepend and they even went to second base before they realised what they were doing and pulled away.  
  
Yane - *as red as her bro's hair* "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that."  
Hiei - *redder then Yane if at all possible* "I don't think was entirly your fault" he said kind of surprized and confused.  
Yane - *still kinda weak from the energy transfor and still very red* "I don't think ether of us knows why we just did that."  
Hiei - *nodded in agreement*  
Yane - "How is your wound"  
Hiei - the wound was still bleeding a lot "I think I'll be fine."  
Yane - *looked at how much blood was coming out* "No you might not be posiened but you could still bleed to death."  
  
And before Hiei could protest Yane pinned him down and started to dress the wound. She looked up to notice that he was redder then ever but none the less staring right at her. They stared at each other for a good 5min. till Yane broke the silence to anounce that she was done, though they both new she was done five minutes ago. They decide to go to sleep and head out in the morning. Hiei fell asleep first, and Yane soon after. In the middle on the night Yane woke up because she could picturs all of her soldiers dieing. She was half asleep so she didn't notice but she walked over to Hiei and slept with her head on his chest.  
  
The next morning Hiei woke up to find the sleeping Yane's head on his chest. He didn't know whether to wait till she woke up or try and move with out waking her. He decide to go back to sleep, and when he woke up again Ynae was cooking breakfest.  
  
Yane - "hope you like fish."  
Hiei - "thats fine."  
Yane - "good cause thats what we are having."  
  
While they ate brekfest Yane brought up the subject about the night before.  
  
Yane - "Hiei."  
Hiei - "Hn."  
Yane - "bout last night, I don't know what came over me but I'm sorry."  
Hiei - "like I told you It wasn't all your fault I played a role in it to, but untill I figure out why I did that I don't think we should be in the same room alone together. Let alone talk if we don't have to."  
Yane - *kind of crushed* "oh, ok yeah your probably right."  
  
Noon - They headded back to the temple and were healed by Yukina fist, then explained what happened. (but not the kiss part.) Latter that night Yane wen't for a walk and ran into Kyia.  
  
Kyia - "so do you like him?"  
Yane - "huh, who.? Oh, no I don't and we just carried away in that kiss thing."  
Kyia - "what kiss?"  
Yane - *blushing* "uh, nothing."  
Kyia - "Soooo, how far did u two get?"  
Yane - "nothing happened!!!"  
Kyia - "home?"  
Yane - "G0d no."  
Kyia - "thired base?"  
Yane - "NO"  
Kyia - "Second?"  
Yane - *guiltfully nods yes*  
Kyia - "wow your fast. ^_^"  
Yane - " you better not tell anybody!!!"  
Kyia - "I won't. So when you seeing him again?"  
Yane - "He said it would be beter if we didn't talk or even be in the same room alone until he figures out what happened that night"  
Kyia - "uh, sorry"  
Yane - "What do I care, it's not like I like him or anything."  
  
And with that Yane walked off to get some alone time. After she had left Kyia noticed that Kurama was standing up against a nearby tree.  
  
Kyia - "how much did you hear?"  
Kurama - "all of it."  
Kyia - "Well don't tell anybody k."  
Kurama - "I won't."  
Kyia - "man if her bro saw ho he treated her he would go bilistic."  
Kurama - "she has a bro?"  
Kyia - "yup, though he dosen't know who she is."  
Kurama - "he was youko so tell me what he looked like and I'll go and find him for her."  
Kyia - *knows exactly whats she's doing ^_^* "well he has silver hair like her but his eyes are golden while hers are blueish silver, oh and he was a very good theif, when he died she was killed in a battle right after him so they both were reborn and therefore they are the same age."  
Kurama - "I got your hint. I"m her bro, right."  
Kyia - *smiles* "you din't hear that from me you figured it all out on your own."  
Kurama - "I'm going to kill that little twerp."  
Kyia - "why?"  
Kurama - "he made a move on my sis."  
Kyia - "well actuaily." she was cut off by kurama.  
Kurama - *gives her a kiss on the cheek* "thanks"  
Kyia - *blushes* "welcome"  
  
After that Kurama went to have a little chat with Hiei.   
  
Ayane - K, thats the chapter. I know it was occ for Hiei but oh well I warned u ^_^. I need at least 2 reviews before I post the next chapter. 


	5. Change of heart and a new plot.

D.C. - "I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi dose. And this chapter is yet again occ for Hiei."  
  
In the froest about a week latter Kurama fianly gets Hiei alone -  
  
Kurama - " Hiei get your butt out here!!!"  
Hiei - "what the hell do you want?" He said this while jumoing out of the tree he was in.  
Kurama - "I over heared what happened between you and Yane"  
Hiei - ~He dosen't know that she's his sister dose he? *gulp*~ "so"  
Kurama - "I know that Yane is my sis."  
Hiei - *trying to find a place to run* "uh, who told you."  
Kurama - "I figured it out all on my own. It's not so much of what you to did when you were alone, but what you said afterwards."  
Hiei - "what are you talking about? I thought you wouldn't want me anywhere near your sis?"  
Kurama - "I don't but I also want to see her happy and when your with her she seems to be, but why did you tell her that you guys shouldn't be in the same room together and shouldn't even talk if at all possible. (big occ for Hiei in next few scentence.)  
Hiei - "Because maybe I think I'm strating to like her and maybe even....." he couldn't get the last word out so he stoped.  
Kurama - "love her. You know it's not some big weakness to love somebody but not being able to tell them is."  
Hiei - "I can't tell her even if I did like her I mean I'm the 'forbiden child' no one would even consider me in that way plus I think I like it that way."  
Kurama - "No I think your scared that someone might like you and that you might like that someone back. Plus, so what if you are the 'forbiden child' I don't think she really cares, but remember this if you wait to long she won't be there cause someone will eventuly sweep her of her feet and the you will be by yourself forever. Don't take it the wrong way, but I'm not sure I want you near her anyways."  
Hiei - "then don't rub it in that I shouldn't have said those things to her if you don't even want me with her anyway."  
  
And with that he left as quickly as he came. Off in the distance Hiei ran into Yane (literily.)  
  
Yane - there both on the ground at the moment. "man watch where your going! Oh, Hiei um, I'm sorry."gets up and dusts herself off.  
Hiei - gowled "it's fine"  
Yane - "well excuse me whats your problem."  
Hiei - "just had a talk with your brother, oh and he figured out that you are his sis."  
Yane - *grabs Hiei by the collar* "WHAT, YOU TOLD!!!"  
Hiei - " no, he said he figured it out on his own. And let go of me!!!"  
Yane *lets go* "sorry. Well I geuss we just broke both of your rules, so I'll leave!"  
Hiei - "whats your prob."  
Yane - "My problem... My problem is that I think that I might like you for way more than a friend and all you can say stay the hell away fom me! So lets have it your way I'm leaving now, and I'll get out of your way!" turns to walk away but Hiei grabs her arm.(huge occ 4 hiei coming in 3 2 1 ^_^)  
Hiei - *pulls her towards him so their faces are just inches away from each other* "Ditto" (it might be spelled diddo. and he said ditto/diddo to the might just like u more than a friend part.)   
Yane - "rea..." she didn't even have time to finish her word before he leaned in to kiss her. (told you it was a big occ but he only acts like this to her, and in a different way to Yukina.)  
  
Unknown to the two 'love birds' the rest of the the gang had met up (as in: Kurama, Kyia, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan.) and where heading there way. Also lurking in the shadows was Lade.  
  
Lade - ~Ha, got you now Yane, that 'friend' of yours is going to regret ever meeting you.~ With that he disapered.  
  
The rest of the gang finaly caught up and almost burst out laughing at what they saw. (all except Kurama who didn't know if he should be happy for his sis or furious with Hiei)  
  
Yusuke - "oh, look who we have here, Hiei and Yane. Are we interupting anything? ^_^"  
Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Kyia - "go Yane."  
Kyia - "What took you two so long to hook up? The girls and I had a bet going on to see how long it would take you two.^_^"  
rest of the girls - *nod in unison*  
Keiko - "Hey, where's my $10.00 cause I was the closes"  
Yane - *blushs and trys not to crack a smile*  
Hiei - *blushs and trys to think of a plan to avoid Kurama for the next five years.*  
Botan - "sooooo?"  
Yane - "soooooo what?"  
Botan - "Is he any good?"  
Hiei - "Hey, I'm standing right here!"  
Kurama - *under his breath* "yeah thats the last place he'll be standing"  
Hiei - *heared Kurama* -_- *under his breath* "good-bye all."  
Kuwabara - "I can't bealive that the shrimp did that. He got a kiss before I did and I've been going out with Yukina for like four months."  
Botan - 0.o;  
Yusuke - 0.o;  
Keiko - 0,o;  
Kurama - 0.o;  
Kyia - 0.o;  
Hiei - ~good.~  
Yane - 0.o; "what brought that up?"   
Yukina - *gives Kuwabara a kiss on the cheek* "better? ^_^"  
Kuwabara - *almost crying he's so happy* "whoooo hooo" c: (look sideways it's a smiley face)  
Hiei _ ~he's dead. If I don't get killed first.~ *glances at Kurama, and swears he can see smoke coming out of his ears.* :c (frown)  
Botan - "well? Is he?  
Yane - "um." *looks up to see everybody staring at her including Hiei* "ahh" *jumps back*  
Keiko - "It's ok you can tell us latter."  
All the girls (except Yane) look at each other. "SLEEPOVER"  
Yane - ^_^;  
  
At the sleep over -  
  
There all sitting in a circle with a bowl of chips in the middle.  
  
Botan to Yane - "So were all dieing to know is He a good kisser?"  
all nod there heads in unison - "yeah Yane we have to know."  
Yane - "well." *all lean in closer* "HELL YEAH" ^_^  
Botan - "wow never figured that."  
Keiko - "now that we know about that I've got a question for Kyia. Do you and Kurama have a thing going on between you two?"  
Yane - "yeah, I've been woundering if you have a thing for my brother."  
All except Kyia and Yane - "BROTHER?"  
Yane - "yup, were futernal twins."  
Botan - "But Kurama died and you guys are the same age so that means you had to have........" *decided not to push the subject.*  
Yane - "yup, we died the same day. You already know how he died, but I died in a battle."  
Keiko - "whats with you and battles?"  
Yukina - "anyways, what was the battle over."  
Yane - "well even back then everybody was split off into groups and well this one group wanted to take what belonged to us so they killed us all while we were asleep."  
Kyia - (she didn't know how she died.) "but how did you know that you died that way if you were asleep?"  
Yane - "You didn't let me finish. I was the leader then too, so they woke me up and killed everybody around me and made me watch. Then after they were finished they told me that my brother had died stealing a treasure. Then they stabed me and I'll I can remember from there is feeling very cold and sleepy. The is if you think about it most people can't remeber anything before they are three so I didn't remember waking up. The thing that hurts me the most was I told my brothere not to go cause I didn't have a good feeling about that particuler trip, and all he said was he'd be fine and not to follow him."  
Keiko - "oh, I'm sorry."  
Yane - *a little confused* Why is everybody so sad? I meen my brother and I arn't dead now. And anyways back to the original question. Kyia do you two have something going, don't worry I won't get mad."  
All the girls except Kyia - "Well?????"  
Kyia - "Not at the moment but I'm hoping soon we will."  
*all the girls except Kyia huddle* Botan - "we have to get those two together."The rest of the girls no in agreement.  
Kyia - "what are you guys talking about?"  
Botan - *changeing the subject* "well I geuss we should get some sleep and tomrrow will all go shoping cause we all need to get some new outfits."  
Kyia - 0.o "okay"  
Rest of the girls - *smile evily* ^_^  
  
Else where -   
Lade - "tomorrow I want you to capture Hiei."  
shape-shitng servent - "but sir how am I supose to do that he's to fast for me."  
Lade - "simple, turn into one of his friends and stab him with this." *hands a little seringe (shot) to his servent*  
Servent - "what is this?"  
Lade - "it's a power striping potion. He'll be as hopless as a little human."  
Sevent - "wow, how long will it last?"  
Lade - "about 24 hours. Now go"  
Servent - "sir" and with that he disapered.  
Lade - "now to make your life a living hell Yane." *usal evil laugh* ^_^  
  
In a park Kurama courners Hiei. ^_^  
  
Kurama - "I thought I said I didn't like the idea of you and my sister."  
Hiei - "so, you never said that we couldn't hook up. Plus you said I should make up my mind about her and I did."  
Kurama- "errr, well I have to think this over."  
Hiei - "so you mean I'm not going to get killed tonight, man   
I was looking forward to the traing."   
Kurama - "I never siad I wasn't going to kill you."  
Hiei - "eeeeepppppp"  
Kurama - *mumbled* "so do you like her like her?"  
Hiei - "you know I think I do." *kinda confused that he acutily likes Yane*  
Kurama - "I'm not saying that I agree with you two but you better treat her right, or else."  
Hiei - *nods, then takes off. But mumbles on his way to leave* "Don't worry. I don't know why but I know that I won't let anybody hurt her."  
Kurama - *heared him* "And for some reason I belive you."  
  
Ayane: k, thats the chapter. I know it was a big OOC for Hiei but I warned you. Please review. 


	6. A new couple?

D.C. - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Oh and Yane is back into original character this chapter.  
  
The next day at the mall - (it's the summer)   
Only Yane and Kyia ended up getting a new outfit (with was the other girls' s plains anyways) Kyia got blue jeans with fade marks up the legs and a skin tight, blood red shirt and Yane got dark blue jeans with a onix tank top with a chinese dragon sighn on one of the shoulder parts in blue. Latter Botan asked Kyia to go get them somthing to drink and after she left they started to talk.  
  
Keiko - "so how do we get Kurama together?"  
*all look to Yane who isn't paying a bit of attention*  
All - (^_^;)  
Botan - "hello, Yane you know Kyia best what should we do?"  
Yane - *sarcasticly* "why don't you just hand-cuff them together?"  
Yukina - "thats an idea"  
Keiko & Botan - *nod in agreement*  
Yane - 0.o;  
  
Needless to say they didn't get any further than that because Kyia showed up before they got anywhere so oh well. Else where Hiei is sitting in a tree when some one comes up behind him.  
  
Hiei - "who's there." *grabs kanta*  
Survent - *turns into Yane* "It's Yane. whats up?"  
Hiei - "Hn. What do you care."  
Survent - "Is that anyway to talk to me?"  
Hiei - *jumps out of his tree to see whats wrong with Yane* "Whats with you?"  
Survent - "nothing, just want to spend time with you."  
Hiei - "oookkkkaaaayy" *decides to humor her cause he thinks she hit her head on somthing, so he sits acrooss from her on the ground.* "whats the dagger for?"  
Servent - "oh this, this is just one of my weapons. I just came from training."  
Hiei - ~thats where she hit her head~  
  
On the other side of the park Yane see's Hiei sitting with some girl but when she looked closer she noticed that it was her. Then she noticed the dagger lying beside 'her', and decided to check it out. She snuck in behind them and watched 'herselfs' moves. At one point she told Hiei she'd be right back and took off behind a tree where the real Yane could see and hear everything.  
  
Survent - *turns on a comunicator* "sir the plan is going smothly."  
Lade - "good, but if it was going so well why isn't he here yet!!!"  
Servent - "well sir, I haven't had the opritunity yet sooo..." *he was cut off*  
Lade - "no excuses I want him here in the next 30min or ur dead, because scence you turnd that 'shot' into a dagger the poison will start to evoporate if you don't get him soon."   
Servent - "sir."  
  
Yane decided to go back in 'her' place so that she could prevent what was going to happen. (is anyone else besides the typer getting confused? ^_^)  
  
Yane - "sorry it took so long I had to ummm, make sure I had a cave to sleep in tonight." *thinking*~ he's never going to buy that~  
Hiei - "why don't you just sleep at the temple?"  
Yane - "Don't know why don't you?  
Hiei - "I have my reasons"   
Yane - "And so do I so just back off"  
Hiei - ~she's back to normal.~  
  
The servent has seen Yane's little interuption and decided to take the shape of Yukina.  
  
Servent - "Hey you guys."  
Hiei - "What are you doing out here?"  
Yane - *sees the dager but plays along* "Yeah I'd like to know too."  
Servent - "uh, just taking a walk."  
Hiei -"oookkkaaayyy"  
Yane - *decided to end the whole shinanagin (sp)* "Hey why are you carring a dagger Yukina."  
Hiei - "wait, Yukina would never carry around one of those. Who the hell are you?"  
Servent - *reveals true self* "So you have figured me out well to bad you won't be able to do much about it"   
  
And with that he pulled out the dagger and tried to stab Hiei but of course he got out of the way but when he looked back he saw that Yane had not moved. So she was stabed in the stomache instead.  
  
Hiei - "why in the three hells didn't you move?"  
Yane - "Because the dagger can only idmit it's poison to one person."  
Hiei - "poison?"  
Servent - *butting in* "yes, theres is or was a poison on this dagger that made in so you where completely human for 24hours. She must of over heared me talking with sir. Lade, but I'm sure he'll be more happy to get Yane in stead of the one she loves."  
  
With that he picked up the now unconsious Yane and disapered. So Hiei went to Genkai's temple to tell everyone what had happened.  
  
Everyone - "What!!!"  
Hiei - "Did I studder"  
Botan - "so what are we going to do?"  
Kyia - "I don't have a clue but whatever it is we need to do it fast because Lade has the abillities to mimmic an opponets attacks so if he mimmics Yane's special attack where doomed."  
Kuwabara - "great that works out for us real well."  
Keiko - "well you also have to think of her well being."  
Yusuke - "what I don't understand is why would she let herself be hit I mean Hiei was fast enough do dodge it?"  
Kyia - "She didn't because the opponent only had to scratch Hiei with the dagger and it would all be over. Plus she probably thought that the black dragon wave was more dangerous in their hands then her attack."  
  
They started to make a plain on how to get Yane out safely but still kill Lade.  
  
At Lade's-  
  
Yane is thrown into a cell. Then the servent (which I think needs a name. Which is now Reng.)  
  
Renge - "Sir, I didn't capture Hiei."  
Lade - "WHAT, Then what are you doing here."  
Reng - "I captured something or should I say somene you would like better."  
Lade - "Get to the point. Who?"  
Renge - 0.o; "Oh, um Yane sir."  
Lade - "you caught Yane, but I need the power of Hiei's black dragon to take over the human world."  
Renge - "well what about Yane's special attack, just take it from her."  
Lade - "I've got a better idea. Is that mind manipulator still working for me?"  
Renge - "I belive so sir, why?"  
Lade - "I think I'll make her my bride so she can use the attack more than once and I don't even break a sweat."  
Renge - "I'll call for him sir."  
=================5min. latter=========================  
Renge - "here he is now, Onini your mind manipulator."  
Onini - "Sir. What kind of manipulation did you have in mind?"  
Lade - "I want Yane to think I'm the love of her life and to think that the Urameshi team is her enemy. Oh yeah, and make sure she dosen't remember that Kurama is her brother and make her hate Hiei and Kyia those three are the only ones that I think could unravle her mind comtrol."  
Onini - "Sir. It will only take me five minutes to make a potion. Then I'll give it to her and reaport back here with her after the potion kicks in."  
Lade - "very well, now go."   
Onini - "sir."   
  
Onini made the potion and put in into a seringe/shot (I don't know why but I'm into shots today ^_^;) He walked up to Yane's cell and looked in to make sure that she was still uncosious. After confirming that he walked into the cell and sliped her the potion.   
====================An hour latter.======================  
  
Lade - "so where is she? I want to see my new bride."  
Renge - "Were just a little bit anxious arn't we."  
Lade - "just a little. OMG Whats taking so long."  
Onini - *walks in* "may I present queen Yane."  
Yane - *walk in, in a long black skin tight dress* "My King" *curtiseys*  
Lade - "very good Onini, Very very good. You may rise my queen. Come here and let me get a good look at my new wife."  
Yane - *rises and walks over to Lade* (there are two chairs behind Lade)  
Lade - "please my queen take a seat next to me and wait for our enimes to arive because they want to tare us a part and kill me"  
Yane - "Then let them come. This place will be there grave because no one messes with my King."  
Lade - "here, take this sword to deafend your self." (In a way he dose love her thats why he wanted to take Hiei away from her.)  
  
About this time The urameshi gang came running in with bodygaurds yelling at them in the background(the gang has Yusuke, Kyia, Kurama, and Hiei with them. Kuwabara was made to stay behind incase some of Lades Diminions came looking for anyone else.) They all see Lade and Yane hand and hand walking down the stairs to the main floor.  
  
Kurama - "you let Yane go."  
Yane - "Let go of me. Why so you can attack my husband?"  
Urameshi team - "HUSBAND?"  
Hiei - *dosen't show it but is a little crushed but ticked off all the same*  
Yane - "Yes, husband. And don't think I'm going to leave his side so you can't kill him netheir. You'll have to go through me first." *draws the sword Lade gave her.*  
Kyia - "Dear lord, why can't we just have something go right today!!!"  
Yane - "somthing has gone right, I'm not Lade's queen."  
*Lade and Yane lean in to kiss but Hiei put his sword between them so they just kissed metal.* (His little way of saying back-off ^_^)  
Yane - *Tried to cut Hiei in half but he moved out of the way*  
Yusuke - "Yane, don't you remember us. I'm Yusuke one of your friends, Thats Kyia *points to Kyia* You guys a praticly sisters, Thats Kurama *points to kurama* He's you older twin 'real' brother, and thats Hiei your 'special friend"  
Kyia - "Yusuke this is no time to joke around baka. Yane please tell me that you remember us"  
Yane - "I'll I know is that you are my enimes if you try to kill Lade and anyways I don't have a brother he died a long time ago."  
Kyia - *looks up to the celling* (the whole lord not making this easey part) "Thats not helping one bit."  
Lade to Yane - "It's hopeless my dear they arn't going to listen so let get rid of them before they get rid of me."  
Yane - "Yes, lets."   
  
And with that said Lade lunges towards Hiei and Yane goes after Kurama.  
  
==================To be continued=================  
  
Ayane: Thats the chapter. Please review or no one will know what happenes (if you want to know.) 


	7. The final chapter

D.C. - I do not own yu yu hakusho. Oh and in the last chapter I acidently had Yane say that she wasn't his queen but I just messed up it was suposed to be is.  
  
The fight between Hiei and Lade -   
  
They're sword fighting ok so they have time to swap coments, oh and Lade is as about as fast Hiei, just so you know.  
  
Lade - "so, what do you think of my new queen?"  
Hiei - "What do I care it's Kurama you have to be worried about."  
Lade - "oh no I know you like her it's written all over your face. Plus I don't think I'll have to worry about Kurama if you hadn't noticed he's a little busy fighting his sister."  
Onini - *buts in* "Sir I don't think it's wise to have Yane fight her brother."  
Lade - "And why is that?"  
Onini - "Because what if there was a flaw in the potion and he gets through to her."  
Lade - "why would there be a flaw in the potion?!"  
Onini - "I'm not saying there is, but they're brother and sister and even worse than that they're twins they have like a physic bond which is very hard to break."  
Hiei - *Yells at Kurama* "Keep trying to talk to her, theres a chance that you might get through."  
Lade - "Why you little."  
  
They continue to fight till Hiei pins Lade to the ground. Hiei puts his kanta up to lades neck but at the same time someone put there sword up to his.  
  
Hiei - "Yane?!" (she got away from Kurama)  
Yane - "Put yor weapon down! You are not aloud to hurt my king!"  
Hiei - "Yane, your being tricked your under mind...." *he was cut off.*  
Lade - "No, don't listen to him he's just tring to catch you off gaurd. Kill him now!"  
Yane - " But what if they have other intentions?"  
Lade - "Well I can't take that chance!"  
  
(Lade has both of his hands free, oh and keep in mind that if Hiei moves he gets decapitated) Lade grabs a dagger from his pocket and thrust it into Hiei's stomache. In the middle of Hiei getting stabed Kurama had come and tackled Yane so that Hiei wouldn't get his head chopped off, but needless to say she held Hiei there for to long because Lade still stabed him.  
  
Lade - *yells to Yane* "I got one Yane! Finish that one off!!!"  
Hiei - *strugles to get up but holds his left hand over his wound and his kanta in his right* "It's not over yet!!!"  
Lade - "Silly boy, you have no chance of of beating me and living."  
Hiei - *wincing* "Living wasn't one of my priorities."  
  
So they started to fight again. Meanwhile back where Kurama and Yane where, they had already satred fighting. Well actuaily Yane was Fighting and Kurama was defending whille tring to talk some scence into Yane.  
  
Yane - "Why don't you fight back?"  
Kurama - "I'm not going to fight my own sister!"  
Yane - "I'm not your kin, my brother died a long time ago." *she then turned into her youko form* (Desription in my profile) "I don't want to hear you say another word about him!"  
Kurama - *also turns into Youko form* "why won't you listen to me!?!?"  
  
Youko Yane catches Youko Kurama off balance and pushes him backwards so that he is now sitting down and leaning back on his hands.  
  
Youko Yane - "Now you die." *lifts the sword above her head*  
Kyia - *jumps on Kurama to protect him from the blade* "Yane, please stop. We arn't your enimes!!!"  
Youko Yane - *starts to bring the sword down so that she can stab one of them* "No more time for talk!"  
Youko Kurama - *Watches the blade come down until it's just inches away from Kyia.* "KINA, STOP!!!" (I need to add this in my profile but in Yane's and Kurama's past he called her Kina as a nick name.)  
Youko Yane - *stops, with the blade just centimeters away from hitting Kyia.* "My brother use to call me that." *she falls to her knees with a look on her face as if she'd just seen a ghost.*  
Youko Kurama - "Kina, are you ok?"  
Youko Yane - "Kink? But you died." (Kink was her nick name for him.)  
Youko Kurama - "So did you Kina. We were both reborn."  
Youko Yane - *realizes who everybody is* "Kyia?"  
Kyia - "Yeah?"  
Youko Yane - "Um, it's ok I"m not going to attack Kink I mean Kurama you can get off him now."  
Kyia - "Oh, sorry Kurama." *gets off and blushes.*  
Kurama - *blushing too.* "Oh, it's ok."  
Yusuke - "Hate to break up this little love fest but I think Hiei might need are help!" (yes he's still here he was fighting Onini and Renge Which are now dead.^_^)  
Youko Yane - "Oh shit, I forgot all about him. He probably won't be to happy to see me scence I about cut off his head. Well lets go."  
  
Back at the battle, Hiei was fairing well he had another slash down his arm and leg but other than that and the 'whole' in his lower stomache he was fine. That didn't mean that Lade was all fine and dandy etheir, he had a slash from shoulder to abdamen and cuts all up and down his arms. Hiei and Lade see the gang running up.  
  
Lade - "Yane, please help me, he is the one that we have to watch out for he's the one that wants to break us up."  
Youko Yane - "No one is going to break Lade and I up"  
Others excluding Hiei - "What?"  
  
Ayane goes up to Hiei (who isn't doing to good in the running appartment at the moment.) lifts him by the shirt colar and throws him across the room. The others go to help him up.  
  
Yane - *under her breath* "Bye guys I'll miss you."  
Lade - "It's time to use your special attack finish them off."  
Youko Yane - "Yes." She powers up her attack and right before she realeses it she turns to Lade and hits him in stead in the gut. "Bye."  
  
After the smoke clears we see that Youko Yane is now back to just Yane and Lade standing, bearly but standing.  
  
Lade - "one attack won't kill me you should know that girl"  
Yane - "But two should do the trick you don't have enough power to dodge it." Starts to power up the attack again.  
Lade - "stupid girl you will be killed in the blast too."  
Yane - "I don't care as long as your gone!!! Kyia, Yusuke get Kurama and Hiei and get out of here!"  
Kyia - "But we can't leave you!"  
Yane - "NOW!!! This whole place is going to come down after this next attack, would you rather lose one life or five?!?!?!"  
Kyai - "Good luck."  
  
Kyia and Yusukle grab the other two and bearly get out of the cassle before they see a beam go through the celling and the whole place falls down.  
  
Kyia - "I can't scence her!!! Why can't I scence her?!?!?!?"  
Youko Kurama - *turns back into Kurama* "No..... She's gone."  
Yusuke - "Can anybody scence her. I can't, please tell me some one can."  
Kurama - "I can't."  
Kyia - "Me nethier."  
Hiei - "Nothing."  
Yusuke - "............ Come on lets go -_-"  
  
========================three weeks latter==============  
  
Yusuke's P.O.V. -   
Where at our monthly meating. Nothing new has come up so we are still on vacation but it isn't a very good vacation. Kyia is still getting over the fact that she will never see her best friend again, Kurama is tring to get back to the no sister life but you can tell that he isn't haveing much luck, although Kyia and him hooked up after the battle It still dosen't fill the gab. Oh, and Hiei well lets just say his usaul respons of a "Hn." has now gone down to nothing. Although he won't admit it I know he liked her a lot, to bad she is gone he could have really used someone to keep his mind off fightng. The others where sad when they found out the news but they didn't know her like us.   
  
End of Yusuke's P.O.V.  
  
Hiei went back to the spot where he had first seen her hopeing that he would find her lying there for him to come along and find again. Even know it had been three weeks his wound in his stomache had not completely healed,it was like he lost the will to even care about what happened to him. He sits on a tree branch and thinks about what he could have done to prevent that whole insident. He was only sitting there for a matter of minutes when he felt a ki not far from him, but it seemed so familure.  
  
Hiei - *puts his hand on his kanta* "who's there?"  
Person in the shadows - "no one special just wanted to see how you were doing but I geuss I'll get out of your way."  
HIei - *shocked* "Yane?!?!?"  
Yane - "so you do remeber me." *comes out of the shadows and stands on the ground in the middle of the clearing.*  
Hiei - *jumps down and stands beside her* "But you died."  
Yane - "I almost died some gryphs heared the explosing and came running and found me still bearly alive, they said when they got there you guys had already left. It took me two an a half weeks to heal and another half a week to track you guys down. And I don't plain on leaving again, if thats ok with you?"  
Hiei - "Yes I mean it's fine."  
Yane - "Really?"  
Hiei - "Hn."  
Yane - "What about staying by your side?"  
Hiei - *takin back* "Uh, um."  
Yane - "It's ok I didn't think so I just thought I should give it a shot." *turns to leave*  
Hiei - *grabs her by the hand and kisses her.Ten whispers * "I geuss." (he is only nice to Yukina and her.)  
  
After they finally let go of each other they headed up to tell the others that she was back for good. After she explained the whole situation with the gryphs the others filled her in on what was happing." (everybody is there cause they're at Genkia's Temple.)  
  
Yusuke - "You missed absalutely nothing."  
Yane - "well thats nice to know. Kink I'm sorry about the almost stabbing you thing."  
Kurama - "It's ok, it wasn't your fault. Kina just promise you won't do anything stupid like that again."  
Yane - "I'll try."  
  
===================end===================  
  
Ayane: Thats the story. I haven't decided if I'm going to make an epilogue or not, but there will be more fanfics with those parings. Thanks for reading my first real fanfic. 


	8. Epilouge

D.C. I do not own yu yu hakusho. And this is the epilouge. In this chapter there will be a some HxYane mush so just get use to it ^_^. Oh and I do not own the song "Sk8ter boi" Avril Lavigne dose, I just need to the outline of the story but I don't own any rights to the ideas or lyrics So please don't sue me I'm not making a profeit off of this and I'm disclaming it.   
Yane - "I disclame it to I do not own the song nor did I write it."  
Yane's last name is Jin, because in there new lives Kurama and Yane don't live in the same house. Just keep in mind that Yane's parents died.  
  
===============1month latter=======================  
  
Yane sat on the Temple steps watching Kyia and Kurama sit and talk, and watch and see who could get the redest. Just then someone snuck up behinder her.  
  
Hiei - "What are you doing?"  
Yane - "Seeing who will blush the heardest. So far Kyia is winning." *turns to face him.*  
Hiei - "Bet thats fun." *smirks*  
Yane - "Loads. Why what were you thinking we could do?"  
Hiei - *sits down besider her* "Don't know, you?"  
Yane - *kisses him* "well, I like what we're doing right now." *They start kissing again*  
  
Over where Kyia and Kurama are.-  
  
Kyia - "Don't even think about going over there!"  
Kurama - ~he's dead.~ "I won't, I'll just talk to him latter."  
Kyia - "But you Yane promised that you would not interfere. Plus they're so cute. Never saw him as that kind of person though."  
Kurama - "There are two people he has a weakness for, one is of course his sis but the other is Yane."  
Kyia - "I noticed because he acts like he always dose around everybody else." *looks at Kurama*  
Kurama - "What?"  
Kyia - "you better not ruin it for him, or her."  
Kurama - "She could find another guy."  
Kyia - "Yeah but those two come from a not so good background and I don't think it would be fair to make them split." *under her breath* "Even know it would be the perfect revenge."  
Kurama - "I heared that. Just because she said no at the moment dosen't mean that it will stay that way forever." (Kurama asked Kyia to marry him, but the problem was that Kyia said she only would say yes if Yane said it was ok. The problem was that Yane said she was just getting use to the fact of them going out and wouldn't let them get married at the time, she said that they could without her approvel but they said they'd wait till she approved.)  
Kyia - "I hope not. So you promise to leave Those two alone?"  
Kurama - *sulking* "Fine. Hey, they finaly broke that kiss and now they're going their seprate ways. Do you think that means that they're breaking up?"  
Kyia - "No, she probably wants to go write."  
Kurama - "Write, but I never see any noteboks or diarys lying around?"  
Kyia - "She writes it down then burns it so no one can read it. Or so that nosy brothers can't get a hold of it." *smirks*  
Kurama - "I just want to know what her and Hiei ahve bee up to."  
Kyia - "Sure."  
  
Yane's paper entry that day.-  
  
Hey,  
It's me again your write and burn girl. I just wanted to tell you that I found out that Hiei had another girl before me. Her name is Linley, and she is coming to visit him today. I know this because she wrote me a letter telling me that she has been watching Hiei and I for the past week. She said it took her a long time to track him down but she finaly has and now wants him back. I won't let that happen, I almost lost him once and it won't happen again. I talked to Hiei about it and he said that she was telling the truth that they were going together, but a long time ago. He also said that she had cast him out because he wasn't cool enough for her and know, five years latter she has a child. It's not Hiei's but she wants him to be it's father. I wounder who he'll chose.  
  
Till I need you again,  
Yane   
  
Yane - *watches the papper burn. Then hears Hiei call her name* "Coming."  
  
Yane meets up with him and standing in front of him is a girl about as tall as her with light blue hair and dark purple eyes, and the babe sitting on the ground in front of her was a little girl with dark green hair but had her mom's dark purple eyes.  
  
Yane - *reaches hand out to shake hands* "Hi, nice to meet you I'm Yane."  
Linley - *dosen't return the jesture.* "So your the compation. Well I might as pack my stuff because there is no compatition."   
Yane - *looks down at her self and then at her hand and relizes that she is covered it dirt and has a lot of grass stains on her close.* "Oh, you mean my apperance I just came from training."  
Linley - *sarcasticly in the first sentence.* "I'm sure thats all it is. Did you say training, yuck you poor dear who made you train?"  
Yane - 0.o; ~He liked this girl~ "Uh, I wanted to."  
Linley - "Oh my, she's a tomboy too. This couldn't be any easer. Hey whatever your name is where I come from the winner of this compation would have to get up in front of people and sing a song that they have written. I have already writen mine."  
Yane - "He's not some prize to be one."  
Linley - "As long as I'm here he is, Or are you just saying that because you can't write."  
Yane - "I can to write, your on." *walks off*  
Linley to Hiei - "Don't worry I'll have you out of here in no time." *walks off*  
Hiei - 0.o; ~this is going to be fun.~ *sigh* (The reason he didn't talk is because he might not be from the human world but he knows better than to get in the middle of two girls that are fighting.)  
  
========The first task of the compatition============  
  
Keiko - *if acting as a reffere* "Ok the first task is to see who has the highest power."  
Yukina - *also a reffere* "Ready, set, GO."  
  
Needless to say Yane won that with out going to full power.  
  
Linley - "You just got lucky, thats all."  
  
=====================Second task======================  
  
Yukina - "ok, this one is to see if you can go a hole day without getting dirty."  
Keiko - "Ready, set, GO."  
  
After about two hours Yane was going about crazy because staying clean ment no trianing. So she finaly went out to play basketball but came in with dirt on her hands so was knocked out of that task.  
  
After all the tasks where done they where tied. Yane won in all the test of power and Linley won in all the test of how 'girly' you were. Latter Linley went up to Yane when no one was around.  
  
Linley - "Well you put up a good fight but you might as well not even bother writting that song, because I'm sure that he would rather have someone who could stay clean for at least one day then a girl that can push her way through life."  
Yane - "We'll see." *walks away*  
  
Yane goes to a tree in a forest and starts to write. (she's one of the people that say what there writing outloud as they're writing it.) She was to busy writting that she didn't see Hiei two branches above her.  
  
"Hey,   
It's me for the second time today, isn't that amazeing. We had to do these tasks today to see who would get Hiei. Well we're tied and it's up to him to decide. I don't know why we did these stupid tasks, I mean you can't win someons heart they have to be willing to give it also. Plus he's not some prize to be one, you can't own a person like that. Well I think that I'm done for because I bet he would rather have a girl that can live life because she is safisticated then have someone that can just fight. Well I have to go because He has to make his choice in a half an hour and with the slight chance I might win I have to sing so till I need you again.  
  
your writer,  
Yane Jin"  
Yane - *watched it burn then took off back to her house/cave.*  
  
  
=========== a half an hour latter==========  
  
In a back room where Kurama and Hiei are.-  
  
Kurama - "So who are you going to chose?"  
Hiei - "It's not your problem."  
Kurama - "But it's my sisters."  
Hiei - "I told you it's not YOUR problem I never said it wasn't her's."  
Yusuke and Kuwabara walk in.  
Yusuke - "Hey, whats up? So you ready for the big selection Hiei?"  
Hiei - "Hn."  
Kuwabrara - "Who would ever think that the shrimp would get two girls after him I mean I couldn't even belive he got one. Anyways I mean I'm much better looking then him."  
Kurama - 0.o;  
Yusuke - 0.o;  
Hiei - 0.o;  
Keiko - *pops her head in the door* "Everybody is waiting come on you guys."  
  
Outside-  
  
Everybody has taken a seat around the temple stairs. When Hiei walks out.  
  
Linley - "Sooooo, come on lets hear it."  
Hiei - *mumbles* "Yane." (^_^)  
Keiko - *knows what he said* "What, we couldn't hear you?"  
Hiei - "Yane."  
Linley - "WHAT!!! How could you pick that tomboy over me!?!?!?"  
Yane - "Uh, calling me a tomboy is a compliment."  
Linley - "Well she can have him but I'm still going to stick around to make sure she sings a song." *sits down*  
  
(They have a little stage set up)  
Yane walks up on the stage and starts her song. (This is my final D.C. I do not own this song nor did Yane write it."  
  
Yane - "He was a boy   
She was a girl   
Can i make it any more obvious   
He was a punk   
She did ballet   
What more can i say   
He wanted her   
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well   
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose   
They had a problem with his baggy clothes   
  
He was a skater boy   
She said see you later boy   
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face   
But her head was up in space   
She needed to come back down to earth   
  
5 years from now  
She sits at home   
Feeding the baby she's all alone   
She turns on tv   
Guess who she sees   
Skater boy rockin up MTV   
She calls up her friends   
They already know   
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along   
Stands in the crowd   
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy   
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her   
Now he's a super star   
Slamming on his guitar   
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a skater boy   
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her   
Now he's a super star   
Slamming on his guitar   
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out   
Well tough luck that boy's mine now   
We are more than just good friends   
This is how the story ends   
Too bad that you couldn't see,   
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye   
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy   
And Im just a girl   
Can I make it any more obvious   
We are in love   
Haven't you heard  
How we rock eachothers world  
  
I'm with the skater boy   
I said see you later boy   
I'll be back stage after the show   
I'll be at the studio   
Singing the song we wrote   
About a girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy   
I said see you later boy   
I'll be back stage after the show   
I'll be at the studio   
Singing the song we wrote   
About a girl you used to know."  
  
All the girls (excluding linley.) - "Wow, that was good."  
All the guys - *jaws droped*  
Linley - "I don' see what all the fuse about you is but I admit defeat, for now." *she turns around and picks up her babe then leaves.*  
==========latter that night=======  
Yane was sitting in that same clearing that Hiei had found her. Thaen Hiei walks up and sits beside her.  
  
Yane - "So was I really the one you wanted to pick?"  
Hiei - *sarcaticly* "No, I wanted to wear a tux all my life and not be able to train of fight."  
Yane - *laughs and turns to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.*  
Hiei - *blush* "Uh, whta was that for?"  
Yane - "Being you."   
They start to do their kissing stuff again.  
  
===================The End.(again)====================  
  
Ayane: "Ok, that was the epilouge." *looks to her left at Hiei and Yane still kissing* "Ok, the story's over you can stop now."  
Hiei & Yane - *not stoping*  
Ayane - "I'll sick Kurama on you!"  
Kyia - "No you won't he's busy." *They are doing the same thing*  
Ayane: "Yuck it's getting to friendly in here for me. Please review and tell me if I should make a new fanfic." *leaves* 


End file.
